


Ready?

by bethbrokes, Eisette



Series: Eisette's SG-11 'verse [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Eisette's SG-11 'verse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbrokes/pseuds/bethbrokes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisette/pseuds/Eisette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jsi připraven?" "Narodil se Jsem připravený." (Tr: "Are you ready?" "I was born ready.") Sacha and Radek reveal their relationship to the other SGA characters - how will they react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready?

**Author's Note:**

> Set after SGA's season 2.

“Jsi připraven?” “Are you ready?” Zelenka’s voice was low and soft, with more than a hint of nerves. As he spoke, he turned his head to look at the woman stood beside him, tilting his head slightly to meet her amused expression. She smiled, and raised herself up on tiptoes to kiss him on the lips, pulling away after a moment and smiling even more at the almost confused look on his face.  
“Narodil se Jsem připravený.” ”I was born ready.” He nodded hesitantly, but the corners of his mouth turned upwards as he put a hand on the door in front of them.  
“Alright. Here we go then.”  
As he made to push the door open, Maycomb casually grabbed his free hand, lacing her fingers between his. He blinked, and paused, hand on the slightly-ajar door.  
“Oh.”  
She smirked. “Radek, just open the door.”  
He did, and held it open to let her go through, before they made their way over to the counter in the Atlantis commissary, keeping their fingers intertwined.  
“They’re staring…” murmured Radek, out of the corner of his mouth.  
“So?” She squeezed his hand, and grabbed a tray. “jsme připraveni, ne?” ”We’re ready, right?” She let go of his hand gently in order to pick out some food, but her hip bumped against his, and he jumped a little but smiled.  
“Ano, Sacha.” Then, in a gesture that would have been very unlike Radek just a few short weeks ago, he kissed the top of her strawberry blonde head, and she giggled.  
“What are you all staring at? And in the middle of my explanation of the effects of a time dilation field on the entropy of a wormhole, no less.” Rodney craned his head to see what was behind him that was so interesting, then turned back with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Radek? Really?”  
“It’s Radek with a _girl_ , McKay.” Sheppard, like Ronon, Teyla, and most of the mess hall, was watching the couple as they made their way away from the serving counter and began choosing a table in the busy room.  
“I highly doubt it’s anything interesting, Sheppard. She’s probably some poor thing who needs help fixing her laptop.” Rodney chuckled and went back to his salad.  
“Hey! Zelenka!” Rodney’s head snapped back up again, mouth open as he looked at John, who was waving Zelenka and the mysterious ginger woman over. “There’s two seats over here. Why don’t you join us?”  
Radek began to mumble an excuse, but Maycomb nudged him in the ribs, smiling shyly at John as she made her way over, leaving Zelenka to follow reluctantly.  
“Thank you sir.” She set her tray down before giving him a quick salute. “Captain Sacha Maycomb. I arrived on the Daedalus a few months ago.” She waited for Radek to set his own tray down next to hers before she sat.  
Sheppard nodded, eye flicking from her to Zelenka, then back. “You’re on Donovan’s team, right? With Zelenka?”  
He didn’t miss the smile that crept onto her face when she heard Zelenka’s name.  
“That’s right, sir.”  
“Call me John.” He smiled, but his eyes were now on Zelenka, who was toying with his food, fork in one hand. His other hand was resting on the table between him and Maycomb.  
“So, Radek…” Radek looked up, alarmed. “Does Donovan have a problem with you two dating?” Radek choked a little.  
“Why would you… how did you… did Rodney tell you?” A stream of stilted half-questions spluttered from his mouth, followed by some mumbled Czech, as his face turned a bright pink. Maycomb to giggled. She placed her hand on his, and answered for them.  
“We keep it strictly professional when we’re working. And Atlantis is a lot less strict about fraternisation than the SGC.” She squeezed Radek’s hand. He was returning to his normal colour, and he managed to squeeze back, though he was taking care not to look at Rodney - who was, fortunately, immersed in something on his tablet. Sheppard smiled, bemused. Frankly, the sight of Radek Zelenka with an actual girl - and a pretty one, at that - was more than a little odd. Maycomb tucked a strand of short, strawberry-blonde hair behind her ear, and turned to smile at Zelenka.  
“See? Připraveni.”


End file.
